


Cake by the Ocean

by SleepyRedInk



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Everybody Lives, F/M, Josh bein anadorable dork, Just incredibly fluffy, Reader Insert, cute and fluffy, inspired by the song, puns, spending a day at the Beach, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRedInk/pseuds/SleepyRedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your Boyfriend Josh spend a nice day at the Beach. (Inspired by the Song 'Cake by the Ocean')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake by the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jotunori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotunori/gifts).



> I Blame Jotunori for this xD  
> It's my first time writing reader Insert, so I hope its Enjoyable!

It was incredibly hot.  
And yet you were still here. At the beach, the sun burning above you, and warm sand at your feet.  
Not that you were to complain, it was better than sitting in the cold.  
Also Josh just finished opening the beach umbrella for you, so you could enjoy weather and view without turning red like lobsters.  
Spreading a blanket on the sand he said “Alright, you can sit down now”  
Smiling happily, you placed yourself on the offered spot and sighed. “It's beautiful”, you said and took the little radio out of your backpack, “The weather is perfect, the sun is shining-”  
“And the burning gas ball up there is doing well, too”, Josh interrupted, and you looked at him, slightly puzzled, until you realized what he meant. You giggled a little and nudged his side  
“Dork...”  
You leaned against him and placed your head on his shoulder.

You sat like this for a while, enjoying each others presence, the warmth, and the mixed sound of waves and music playing. Suddenly, Josh stood up and took your hands. “Let's dance a little”  
You sighed and pouted a little, answering “But its so hot!” before letting yourself be pulled on your feet. “The only hot thing is in my hands right now, so come on”  
You laughed again. How did he always come up with phrases like this?  
“Alright, alright, let's dance, Romeo”  
You swayed around, 'dancing' to the music of the radio, which was harder than expected thanks to the sands moving under your feet, and ended up tripping every once in a while, laughing at how funny you must look.  
After a while, Josh slowly danced you back to the blanket. The moment he sat down he seemed to notice something, and quickly began to roam through his worn back. You noticed something, too...  
“Waste time with a masterpiece,  
don't waste time with a masterpiece”  
You instantly got excited and turned up the volume. “Oh I love this song!”, you said and began humming the tune. When the refrain came up, you began to sing a little, too.  
“I keep on hoping we'll eat-”  
you flinched back in surprise when Josh held something in front of your face without warning.  
“Cake by the Ocean?”  
Taking a closer look, you saw that he was actually holding cake. But not any cake, but your favorite.  
“Cheesecake?! Oh Josh that's so-”  
“Cheesy?”, he finished, and a certain grin grew on his face. His Pun-Grin.  
You rolled your eyes, trying nor to laugh. “I wanted to say 'Cute', you know. But apparently you know better”  
“Tell me, princess, are you the Ocean?”  
Now you were getting curious. “Why?”, you asked, already expecting a terrible answer.  
“Because you are quite salty today”  
“Oh my god, Josh!”  
You pushed him slightly, now laughing, “What was terrible!”  
He laughed himself and handed you a fork. “Worth it. Eat the cake, it's self-made!”, he exclaimed and began to eat.  
“You mean Beth made it?”, you said, and he answered with a pouty huff and took another bite.  
You pecked his cheek and began eating the delicious cake, feeling satisfied and happy with how today turned out.  
You were so focused on the Cake and song that you didn't notice Josh smiling at you like you were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

“You should be rollin' with me, you should be rollin' with me, ah.  
You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy”


End file.
